


Scarlet Quest

by Sonye_San



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Male-Female Friendship, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Phantom Rouge, Post-Phantom Rouge, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Kurapika Centric History]♦Post YorkShin/Phantom Rouge.Después de despedirse de Gon, Killua y Leorio, Kurapika volvió con los Nostrade para seguir con su objetivo de localizar y encontrar cada uno de los ojos de su gente. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pero jamas llegó a imaginar lo que tendría que hacer para recuperarlos.Que comience la búsqueda escarlata...¡Happy Birthday Kurapika ❤Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi©





	Scarlet Quest

** . **

Me encontraba sentado en la oscuridad de ésta fría y solitaria habitación, siendo alumbrado por algunas velas casi agotadas notable por la cera derretida, y el resplandeciente brillo de los ojos de mi gente en esos contenedores de cristal, mirando cada uno de esos pares, para luego decir de manera automática a cada persona donde se los tuve que arrebatar ya que en primer lugar no les pertenecía.

—Una Hija de la Mafia, un Político, un Artista, el fundador de una religión, Magnates, Un estafador, gerentes de múltiples corporaciones, un inversionista, un médico, un sacerdote, un abogado, un Músico—Haciendo una pausa y mirando la foto que tenía en manos continúe—. Y... el hijo de un rey.

¡Ese era último monstruo con los últimos ojos escarlatas!

—Pairo...—Susurré su nombre con melancolía—. Parece que mi viaja está por fin comenzando, pero.... ¿A dónde voy...?

Gente para saludar, que me diera la bienvenida, ni un lugar al cual regresar, no tenía nada en absoluto, sin embargo, honraré lo que queda de mi gente y guardaré y atesoraré cada buen recuerdo de ellos en mis memorias.

Pasado, presente y futuro se reflejaban en mis ojos, sin apartar la vista de esa foto con mi último objetivo y terminar ya con todo este sufrimiento de ver lo que quedaba de mis hermanos.

Pero ¿Cómo llegué a todo esto después de que me separé de mis mejores amigos hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás?

Había amenazado, engañado, sobornado...Perdí algo cada vez que recuperé un par de ojos de mi gente. Pero todo esto terminará muy pronto, lo presentía en mi interior.

Ahí sentado, no pude evitar recordar esos momentos de furia, agonía y felicidad mezclada, todo en uno, era inevitable pensarlo, ya que estaba a un paso de terminar todo.

Lo que comenzó como una búsqueda escarlata, que me llevo a cambiar partes de mí que jamás pensé que podría cambiar....

** . **

** . **


End file.
